


You and I

by roncir_cirreno



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Kissing, Making Out, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roncir_cirreno/pseuds/roncir_cirreno
Summary: You and the burly yet kind Wreck-it Ralph had just become lovers, but what happens when sex is involved?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A really old fanfic! I literally wrote this back in 2012 when wreck-it ralph had just came out and I was shamelessly in love with its titular character. I used to have a sideblog back in the day where i posted this, but wound up deactivating it. Flash forward to later where I felt tempted to post this for the people who wanted to find it again/new people! Anyway, it's kind of old, so my apologies if the writing is odd/weird.

There was a quiet moment between the two of you when Ralph finished talking. There really wasn’t much you could say. 

This was your chance.

“ Ralph. “ 

Your voice in the silence was enough to draw his attention, as he had turned to face you. There was a curious, yet solemn expression on his face.

“ Yeah? “ His usually boisterous voice had dulled to almost a whisper. 

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to your face. Ralph was silent, a steady, calm gaze in his brown eyes. You had to admit, you were a little surprised by his composed reaction.

Gathering your bearings, you went for it. With your eyes shut, you tilted your head and pressed your lips against his. Ralph reciprocated, his lips moving against yours, and the two of you held it there before you took a breath and kissed again. His lips were dry and chapped, and you could smell a minty scent on his tongue in between kisses...was he using those breath mints Vanellope gave him? You didn’t care regardless. Slowly, you let go of his shirt collar, and cupped your hands around his cheeks, stroking his stubble with your thumbs. His face felt warm, burning with blush.

You then felt Ralph lean into you, his left hand going to your side as he continued to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you fell back onto the mattress, Ralph following suit. You felt his pelvis rub against yours as he adjusted his position, his stomach resting underneath your ribs. A little surprised by the sudden weight on your torso, you let out an uncomfortable noise in his mouth. Disturbed by this, Ralph broke off the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows. When you opened your eyes, he was staring at you, an apprehensive, worried look on his face. 

You had to calm him down. Ralph was about to get up when you pulled yourself up to his face with your arms, planting a huge kiss on his lips that echoed with a resounding smack. You rested your forehead against his. “ Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine,“ you whispered to him and kissed him again, this time on his nose. 

Ralph chuckled as he grinned, exposing that adorable gap in his teeth. “Aight..” He affectionately kissed you on the forehead as he laid you down back on the bed again, propping himself up with his hands before he sunk to his elbows. You let go of his neck, letting yourself fall back on the mattress. 

A compassionate smile seeping onto his face, Ralph dipped his head to you, kissing you some more, and you reciprocated, letting your hands rest upon his chest. You could feel his heartbeat quicken a little as the kisses deepened, and you fingers latched onto his shirt collar once again. Ralph then broke off the kiss and you felt his lips trail down your chin before stooping into the crook of your neck. The sensation made you shiver as you felt his mouth suck and bite at your clavicle bone. You couldn’t help but murmur in pleasure, and by accident you tug a little too hard at his collar, breaking off the buttons on his shirt. 

Welp. 

Noticing the sudden looseness of his shirt, Ralph stopped kissing your neck for a moment and felt around his neck. He chuckled lightly, then sat up on the bed before undoing his suspender and throwing off both his shirts and his trousers aside. Ralph leaned back on his hands, a smug grin on his face. All he had on now was a blue pair of boxers.

“ Well? “ 

You blinked a couple of times before you got the message, and took your shirts and pants off before climbing onto his lap. The weight of his clothes removed, you could feel his bulge rub against your pelvis through his boxers. It wasn’t...erogenous right now or anything, just a reminder that it was there. Shifting your hips a little, you rubbed against it again. You saw Ralph’s face this time, his eyes shut.

He was obviously enjoying this somewhat. 

And his expression gave you a strange sense of boldness.

You eased off his thighs a little bit and decided to move your hand onto his girth, stroking his head with your thumb. Ralph opened his eyes at the notion of this to see what you were doing, but quickly shut his eyes again in ecstasy. You heard a quiet moan come up from his throat as you gently pressed and squeezed upon it, pausing every now and then to let him take it in. You loved seeing how the rest of his body reacted to your hands, his chest heaving in and out from his labored breathing, his hips moving in time to your hand’s pace.

It made you really happy to see him so pleasured.

Suddenly, you heard a gasp from Ralph. You looked up, and saw the pained, yet pleased expression on his face through his flushed cheeks.

“ I...uh..” He tried to find the right words, but the best thing he could do was glance down at where your hand was. There was a soft rise in his boxers, a rise that you were all-too familiar with. 

Taking initiative, you removed his boxers before slipping off your underwear and positioning yourself on top of his hips. You could feel his head prod your labia, and you closed your eyes in pleasure, trying as hard as possible to keep yourself from moaning. 

Wrapping your arms around Ralph’s neck, you took a deep breath before you began to slowly rock back and forth on his girth. Following the rhythm of his hips, you made sure to shift just right, to make sure you didn’t get injured. Even if Ralph was getting a little better at moving, his size was still a problem when the two of you engaged in this kind of activity..

But these pains didn’t compare to how wonderful this experience happened to be.

You leaned forward, continuing to rock yourself on him as you placed your head against his chest, and wrapped your arms around his back. Tracing his backbone with your fingers, you let him roll his hips up into yours, reciprocating the motion by buckling into his. Each push had your breath come out in flushing gasps and moans, and sometimes you muttered his name into his chest. You shut your eyes in pleasure, trying to focus on keeping the motion going. 

Above your head, you could hear Ralph’s laborious breathing and grunts as he rocked into you. Slowly he placed his chin on top of your head and leaned into you, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Smelling his natural scent of brick mixed in with body musk (he must be getting better about his hygeine lately), you could feel that his skin was a little damp from sweat. Obviously this activity had brought that on. You could feel his body shiver a little with each push he made into you, only for you to do the same while receiving his gyrated movements.

In between the action you hear Ralph’s moans grow louder, and you realized that he must be near. You peered at his face and - whoa nelly. His face was beet red, his upper teeth biting his bottom lip in between moans, and his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Sweat dampened his brow, his hair rugged and messy...

You loved seeing him so pleased. 

You felt Ralph’s shaking breath on your brow. You raised your head, and felt him plant a passionate, trembling kiss on your forehead. Ralph smiled at you before he closed his eyes and began to moan again, his thighs arching up...Slowly, you eased off him and pressed your pelvis against his member, his release messily spattering across your thighs and his stomach. You looked at his face again, a satisfied, yet weary expression on his face, the corners of his mouth turned up in a pleased grin. Rubbing his brow, Ralph blinked a couple of times before he looked at you, and then at the splatter on your thighs. He grimaced in embarrassment. 

“ Aggh, I really need to stop doing that...” Pulling up one of the sheets from the bed, he wiped off the extra blow on your legs and his stomach before discarding it to the floor. He then laid back down, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling and running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
You laid down beside him, snuggling next to his side. 

“ Don’t feel so bad. “ You began to stroke his chest, entangling your fingers in his loose, light chest hair. “ You can’t help it, so why guilt yourself about it? “ 

Ralph sighed. “ I know, I know...it’s just..it seems like it ends up everywhere and in places where it shouldn’t go...plus it’s...it gets kind of gross when it does that..” His voice trailed off. 

You cuddled up to his chest, feeling the warm presence of his heartbeat. Ralph turned his head to you, a soft smile spreading across his face. “ I guess I really shouldn’t be complaining..” he commented as he stared back up at the ceiling, then back at you. 

You smiled at him before feeling kind of tired. You started to rest your eyes, telling him one last thing before you drifted off to sleep

“ I love you. “ 

You didn’t get to see his expression but you felt his chin nuzzle your head followed by a soft chuckle. “ Me too. Love you."

You fell asleep.


End file.
